


Second Meeting

by wheel_pen



Series: Venkii [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise is dead in the water. The Venkii are nearby and offering to help—but can they be trusted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The Venkii are humans who left Earth long ago, and have a few extra enhancements by now.
> 
> 2\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

            "--making our way to the Caracas system, where we intend to study three planets with unusual geologic act--"

            " _Captain_ ," came T'Pol's voice over the intercom. _Thank G-d_ , Archer thought, pausing his log entry. Exploring was one thing. But if all he'd wanted to look at was planets with unusual geologic activity he would've become a xenogeologist.

            "Yes?"

            " _We're being hailed_."

            "By whom?" Archer asked quizzically. He would have been alerted if a ship had appeared.

            " _Unknown, Captain_."

            Frowning, Archer left his Ready Room and stepped onto the Bridge. T'Pol surrendered the command chair to him and moved to her post at the Science station. "Any ships? Anywhere?" he asked her.

            "Sensors show nothing, sir."

            Mystified, Archer signaled to Hoshi to respond to the hail. Straightening in his chair, he watched the viewscreen intently.

            " _You can't go anywhere these days without tripping over a ship full of humans, it seems_."

            Archer smiled at the familiar face on the screen. "Captain Archelus." It had been a good... four months since they had first encountered the Venkii. Archer had heard nothing more from them after the initial meeting and had begun to wonder how interested they really were in a "reunion" among the "children of Earth"—the Venkii claimed to be descendents of humans who had been taken from Earth by advanced aliens nearly five hundred years earlier. Although Archer had some serious doubts about their assertions, he was definitely intrigued by them.

            " _Captain Archer_ ," the Venkii greeted with a pleasant expression from his own Bridge.

            "Uh... where are you, exactly?" Archer asked, not too proud to admit his own confusion.

            Archelus looked slightly sheepish. " _Sorry_." He glanced at the woman who sat in an identical chair beside him. " _Decloak_."

            T'Pol looked up from her sensors. "Venkii ship approximately ninety-eight thousand two hundred kilometers away, bearing six-mark-two."

            " _So are you bound on a top-secret mission, Captain?_ " Archelus asked with an amused smile.

            "Hardly," Archer replied. "Unless you place a lot more value on planetary geology than we do. Caracas system."

            " _I'm afraid it's routine over here as well_ ," Archelus informed him, sounding as bored as Jon felt. " _We're headed to Eridani Prime to pick up some tritanium. Have you ever been to Eridani Prime, Captain?_ "

            "Can't say that I have," Jon admitted.

            " _I don't recommend it. The whole planet's an ore processing facility. Rather grim_." Archelus shrugged. " _Still, if you want tritanium, they have the best prices_."

            "We'll have to look into it sometime," Archer promised.

            " _Well, I won't keep you, Captain_ ," Archelus assured him cheerfully. " _Just thought I'd say hello. Perhaps our paths will bring us a little closer next time, eh?_ "

            "I hope so," Archer agreed, and he was fairly certain he meant it.

            " _Safe travel_."

            "Safe travel."

 

            The expression on Trip's face was dismal. "Dead in the water, that's where we are," he reported shortly, leaning on the wall at the back of the Bridge as if it were the only thing holding him up. Knowing Trip, it probably was; he'd likely been working non-stop since the attack a good twenty-four hours earlier. "We lost two plasma injectors. The internal components are completely fused," he added, as Jon started to ask how soon they could be repaired. "They're more useful as scrap metal at this point."

            "How many back-ups do we have?" Archer asked urgently.

            Trip gave him a look. "One _was_ the back-up."

            Archer resisted the urge to pound his fist into the table. "How much speed can you give me?"

            "Well, you've got full impulse," Trip replied with just a touch of sarcasm that Archer really didn't need right now. "But with only three working injectors—there's no way we're going to warp. Can't pump enough plasma to maintain the warp field."

            "You can't modify the remaining injectors in any way?" Archer persisted.

            "We already had them running at 120%."

            Okay. Time for another tactic. "T'Pol, how long to reach the nearest inhabited system where we might be able to get some replacement parts?"

            The First Officer brought up a schematic on the display screen. "At full impulse, the Guarini system is seventeen point three days away."

            Ouch. Well, two weeks or so wasn't _too_ bad, he supposed. It was doable, at least. Archer was about to tell Travis to set a course when Malcolm broke in with his usual dose of sunshine. "If we encounter any more of those ships, sir, we won't have a chance at outrunning them."

            Archer narrowed his eyes at the Tactical Officer. "You have weapons at full capacity?"

            "Yes, sir," Reed assured him. "But if they got any more 'lucky shots' in—"

            "Impulse engine might be the next to go," Trip threw in grimly.

            Archer had to agree with that assessment. Still, what else could they do? They had to head _somewhere_ in search of repairs. It's not as if there were many ships out—Jon paused, an idea beginning to form in his mind. "T'Pol," he said suddenly, "how far away is Eridani Prime?"

            Betraying only the tiniest bit of surprise at his question the First Officer made the calculations. "Three point seven one lightyears," she answered. "At full impulse, approximately twenty-seven point six days."

            "Hoshi," Jon continued, getting more enthusiastic by the moment, "can you contact the Venkii ship?"

            The Communications Officer looked slightly dubious. "It will be difficult, sir, at this range, and if they're still cloaked—"

            "But can you do it?"

            "I think so, sir," Hoshi decided, although she sounded far from confident.

            "May I ask what you have in mind, Captain?" T'Pol queried.

            "Well, I'm not really sure," Archer had to admit. "They might be able to direct us to a closer system where we can find the parts we need, or even assist us in repairs themselves."

            "Do you think that's wise, Captain?" Malcolm asked, predictably. "We don't really know a lot about these people."

            "And what we _do_ know is pretty wacky," Trip seconded.

            "If either of you have a better idea..." Jon suggested leadingly. They both failed to meet his gaze. "Fine. Hoshi, contact the Venkii. Travis, set a course for the Guarini system, full impulse."

 

            Archer was in his Ready Room trying to compose a report while simultaneously _not_ falling asleep when Hoshi's voice came over the intercom. " _I've got the Venkii ship, Captain_."

            "Good job, Hoshi. Put it through here."

            " _Captain Archer_ ," Archelus greeted, slightly less enthusiastic than before. He appeared to be wearing some kind of informal clothing and was not on his Bridge. " _Didn't think we'd be speaking again so soon_."

            Archer winced a little internally. "Sorry if I woke you, Captain," he apologized, "but we've run into a little difficulty."

            Archelus straightened himself up a bit. " _Oh? What's the trouble?_ "

            "We were on our way to the Caracas system when we were attacked by some kind of small vessel we weren't able to identify," Archer explained quickly.

            " _Probably Lovation raiders_ ," Archelus commented knowingly, stifling a yawn. " _I should think_ Enterprise _would be more than a match for one of their ships._ "

            "Their ship was destroyed," Jon admitted. "We think it might have had some kind of self-destruct program." Archelus nodded and Jon felt a _little_ bit better about the largely unnecessary death of the alien crew. "But they managed to severely damage our engines. We can't make warp speed."

            Archelus leaned forward, more awake now. " _What is it we can do for you, Captain?_ "

            "Well, we're heading for the Guarini system, but that's over two weeks away at impulse," Jon told him. "We were hoping that you knew of someplace closer where we could get repair parts."

            " _I do_ ," Archelus answered confidently. " _Us. What do you need?_ "

            Archer was a little confused. "I thought our engine designs were completely different?"

            " _They are_ ," the Venkii agreed. " _But we're merchants, remember. We've got all kinds of parts for all kinds of ships in the cargo holds. Excuse me a moment._ "

            Archelus disappeared from the screen, leaving only the picture of a darkened room behind him. Archer took the opportunity to call down to Engineering. "Archer to Tucker."

            " _Tucker here, sir._ " Of course he was. Despite admonitions to get some rest.

            "I've got Captain Archelus," Archer told him quickly. "He says he might be carrying some engine parts we could use. What do you need?"

            " _Thought they had a totally different engine design?_ " Trip questioned, bewildered.

            Archer rolled his eyes. "They're merchants," he reminded the engineer. "Can you get me a list right away?"

            " _Only thing I really need are some plasma injectors_ ," Trip decided. " _We can repair the rest of it._ "

            "How many?"

            " _Three would be fantastic_ ," Trip said hopefully. " _Two would get us up to warp five, but with no back-up. With one, we could hit warp three._ "

            "I'll see what I can get," Jon promised. Of course, talk of numbers made him think of payment—he wasn't sure what kind of goods the Venkii preferred in trade, or how much.

            He finished the conversation with Trip just as Archelus returned. With him was a child, a little girl no more than ten, who was sleepily rubbing her eyes. " _This is my daughter, Merilee_ ," he introduced.

            "Um, hello," Archer said politely, bemused. She made a displeased face at him.

            " _Inventory_ ," her father told her. She nodded and he turned back to Archer. " _Now what is it you need, Captain?_ "

            "My Chief Engineer says all we need are some plasma injectors," he began carefully. Negotiations could be tricky, especially when they were about price—and they often seemed to be more difficult among friends. Assuming the Venkii _were_ friends.

            Archelus nudged the little girl, who blinked and announced, " _We have thirteen plasma injectors for phase-inverted warp engines in stock._ " Archer found her slightly creepy.

            " _How many do they use at one time?_ " the Venkii captain asked the girl.

            " _Four to six, depending on the exact design_ ," she told him, then cracked a huge yawn. Archer noticed she appeared to be clutching something that resembled a stuffed animal toy. Creepier still.

            Archelus turned back to him. " _Up to you, Captain. We've got plenty_."

            Archer hesitated. "Just one?"

            Merilee glared at him. " _If they can't go to warp, they must have lost at least two injectors,_ " she pointed out accusingly.

            Okay, Jon had _definitely_ had enough of Creepy Engineer Girl. He was going to show Trip a recording of this conversation just to freak him out.

            " _If you're worried about payment, Captain_ ," Archelus began, " _don't be. I'd be happy to give you as many as you need, free of charge_."

            The little girl looked askance at her father. " _Mama won't like that_ ," she told him sassily.

            Archelus glared at her. " _Go back to bed now_ ," he ordered, and she scampered away. Jon was _absolutely_ showing this to Trip. Maybe _after_ they'd gotten this problem solved, though. " _Do you have any children, Captain?_ " he asked, turning back to the screen.

            "No," Archer replied, trying to keep a straight face, "unfortunately."

            " _Bloody pain in the a-s sometimes_ ," the Venkii muttered. " _Anyway... as many as you like, Captain._ "

            "Well," Archer conceded, "my Chief Engineer would be ecstatic if we could get three. But," he added a little uncomfortably, "I'm sure we could find a way to pay you for them. We only need one to get up to warp three, so..."

            Archelus gave him a smile. " _I had a feeling you would insist upon paying for them, Captain, although I assure you it isn't necessary._ "

            "It would make me feel better," Archer told him.

            " _Well in that case_." Archelus thought a moment. " _The first thing we usually ask about during a trade is information._ "

            "Information?"

            " _The Venkii live on information_ ," Archelus informed him. " _We have all the cultural databases you gave to Smithworld, but if you've added anything new since then..._ " Archer was uncertain and Archelus tried to think of more possibilities. " _Anything about the arts, recreation, science, history... any kind of technical details you'd feel comfortable sharing, sensor readings... even if it's from another species, or something obsolete..._ "

            Archer frowned. "I'll look into, but—what else do you take?"

            Archelus shrugged. " _Well, we've got a lot of people onboard. We need a lot of the same basic materials you do, Captain, I'm sure—food, medical supplies... Any kind of artifacts or souvenirs from Earth would be greatly enjoyed_."

            Well, that gave him some options anyway. "I'm sure we've got something out of that," Archer promised him. "Enough for at least one injector, anyway. This is where we are." He keyed some coordinates in across the connection. "When do you think you'll be able to get here?"

            Archelus shrugged. " _A couple hours, probably_."

            Archer's eyes widened. "How fast do your ships go?"

            " _Pretty fast_ ," Archelus smirked.

            "Okay, well... I don't want to interrupt your tritanium supply mission," he added politely. "We can easily wait a couple days..."

            " _Rush delivery included in the price_ ," the Venkii assured him with a smile. " _Is there anything else I can do for you, Captain?_ "

            "I think you've done plenty so far," Archer replied, feeling a little overwhelmed.

            " _No problem at all_ ," Archelus insisted. " _I'd better get this ready. I'll contact you soon, Captain_."

            "Thank you." Archer stared at the darkened screen for a few moments, thinking. Then he started making some calls.

 

            Jon felt like he was passing the hat at an old charity revival. "Hoshi?"

            The Communications Officer dropped two data chips into the box he held out. "All the updates to our cultural databases since we met Smithworld, which isn't a lot," she pointed out, "and updates to the Universal Translator we've made en route."

            "Malcolm?"

            Three data chips. "Instructional diagrams on combat styles from at least five different species," he announced.

            "Where'd you get that?" Archer questioned, bewildered.

            "Personal collection." Of course.

            "Trip?"

            Two chips. "Specs for about two dozen kinds of Earth spacecraft, all obsolete."

            "Travis?"

            One chip. "Navigational charts."

            Archer gazed down at the one new chip. "That's all?"

            Ensign Mayweather glanced nervously at Commander T'Pol. "I was told not to give them anything that was only in the Vulcan database."

            Fair enough. Archer turned to his First Officer and held out the box. "T'Pol?" The Vulcan appeared reluctant and Archer shook the box in front of her, rattling the chips.

            "Captain, are you sure it is wise to give them so much additional information about Earth and our missions?" she queried. "We must consider the possibility that this information could be used against us in the future."

            Archer rolled his eyes. "We've been over that. Everything we're giving them has been screened. Unless you really think they're going to use their new knowledge of karate, ancient space shuttles, and Klingon syntax against us somehow—ante up."

            Two chips, grudgingly given. "Sensor logs for the last six months. Excised of any... sensitive material."

            "Thank you," Archer told her facetiously. "Doctor?" Phlox smiled broadly and dropped two handfuls of chips into the box, nearly overwhelming it. "What's all this?" the Captain asked him nervously.

            "Data from various experiments I've been conducting since the start of our voyage," the doctor explained delightedly. "I've been taking detailed readings on many aspects of the physiology of my various medicinal creatures as they've been exposed to minute changes in gravity, air composition, diet, exercise routine—"

            Archer held up a hand to stop him. "But nothing about us, right?"

            "Oh, absolutely, Captain. All medical information pertaining to the crew is strictly confidential."

            "And what are _you_ adding, Captain?" T'Pol needled.

            Archer added two chips to the top of the pile. "Water polo matches. Admiral Forrest sends them to me regularly." He swore T'Pol would have rolled her eyes if she dared. "Okay, people," he sighed, shaking the box a little to settle the chips in. "We'll see how much this gets us."

            "Didn't he say he'd give us the three injectors for free, sir?" Trip reminded him.

            "He _did_ ," Archer agreed testily, "but I'd rather not be beholden to him. There's no reason we can't pay like any of their other customers. And in case this _isn't_ enough..." He looked around at them again. "Do we have everything else ready to go?"

            "Chef's made a list of the food we can spare," Hoshi reported dutifully.

            "And I've put together some basic medical supplies," Phlox assured him.

            "What about the, um, artifacts and souvenirs from Earth?" Archer asked.

            Hoshi looked at him dubiously. "Well, I've put the word out around the crew, Captain, but the feeling I get is that there isn't much people are willing to give away... Most people wouldn't have brought something with them if it weren't important to them."

            Archer nodded. He could understand that. "Maybe Creepy Engineer Girl would like a water polo trophy," Trip suggested sardonically. Archer glared at him, regretting that he had given in and showed Trip the conversation early.

            Phlox frowned at the Chief Engineer. "Commander, perhaps you should get some rest. I believe your mental faculties may be declining from overwork."

            "They're gonna keep right on declinin', Doc, until I get those injectors installed," Trip promised him with grim determination.

 

            Archer had just enough time to wait with nothing to do that he was starting to get nervous. Finally T'Pol announced, "Captain. A ship has just appeared on sensors, approximately point four lightyears away, bearing zero-zero-two-mark-three."

            "The Venkii?" Archer assumed.

            "The ship's configuration does not match that of the Venkii ship we have encountered before," the First Officer countered. "It is considerably smaller."

            "Maybe they're... partially cloaked?" Archer guessed. T'Pol gave him a look that pointed out exactly how lame that idea was.

            "They're hailing us," Hoshi reported.

            "Onscreen."

            The familiar image of Captain Archelus and his Bridge appeared, and Jon had to admit to a certain relief. " _Doing alright, Captain?_ "

            "Fine, thank you," Jon told him politely. "We were just wondering where the rest of your ship was."

            Archelus waved the question off dismissively. " _Oh, I sent it on to Eridani Prime with Commander Mulvaney. Get two tasks done at once, you know_."

            No, Archer _wasn't_ familiar with the ability to split your ship into sections, for a useful purpose. "Okay."

            " _We're about..._ " Archelus glanced at the woman who sat beside him.

            " _Five minutes_ ," she murmured.

            "... _five minutes away from you, Captain. Shall we just transport the injectors directly to your Engineering department upon arrival?_ "

            "Why don't you come over first and we can discuss payment options?" Archer suggested delicately.

            " _As you like, Captain_ ," Archelus agreed courteously. " _See you soon_."

 

            Captain Archelus exited his docked shuttlepod in the company of a young woman, early twenties Archer would guess. "This is my daughter, Madeleine," he introduced.

            "Hello," she greeted cheerfully, shaking Archer's hand. "How do you do?"

            Well, at least she was friendlier than the last two daughters Archer had seen. "How many daughters do you have?" he ventured to ask.

            Archelus smirked. "A lot. This one's a botanist," he added conversationally, as the three of them proceeded down the hall. "You don't happen to have any live plants onboard, do you?"

            Archer racked his mind. "We have a hydroponic greenhouse for fruits and vegetables."

            "No arboretum?" Madeleine asked with some surprise.  
            "Unfortunately, no," Archer told her. "We don't really have the facilities for it... This is Engineering."

            "Wow," the young woman said appreciatively as she stepped into the two-story bay. Actually it was kind of a mess right now, with wires and tools and parts spread out across the floor, and Trip's crew scrambling to and fro with scanners and equipment.

            "Normally it's a little less chaotic," Archer assured his visitors.

            "What's this?" Madeleine asked curiously, starting to reach for a nearby computer panel.

            "Madeleine," her father admonished, and she quickly pulled her hand back and looked slightly sheepish.

            "Sorry."

            Archer was bemused by the interaction, but he had more important matters to discuss at the moment. With some trepidation he took the box of data chips one of the engineers had handed him and passed it over to Archelus. "This is everything new we could come up with."

            "Oh, I'm sure it will be more than enough, Captain," Archelus assured him, immediately giving the box to Madeleine.

            The young woman's fingers danced over the data chips. "Hmm, water polo," she murmured speculatively. "Experimental data. _Kuk Sool Won_. Fascinating."

            Archer was staring at her. He hadn't labeled the data chips on the outside, expecting Archelus would bring a scanner with him. "How do you know what's on those?" he asked.

            Madeleine just smiled. "Worth three plasma injectors, do you think?" her father suggested to her with a grin.

            "Oh, I think so," the young woman agreed, and at least to Archer it didn't _seem_ like she was just playing along. "I think Mother will be pleased."

            "Well, Captain, I think that settles it," Archelus decided, holding out his hand. "Three plasma injectors?"

            Archer shook his hand firmly. "You've got a deal."

            Archelus smiled cheerfully. "Excellent. Transported directly here?"

            "Um..." Archer looked around and spotted his Chief Engineer. "Trip!" He waved the younger man over.

            "Captain, I'm right in the middle of—Oh, hey, Captain Archelus," Trip greeted, trying desperately to remember his manners. Of course he was covered in grease and sweat and hadn't slept for over thirty hours, so remembering much besides engine specs at this point was rather difficult. "I'd shake but uh... Yeah." Trip tried wiping his grimy hands on his uniform, which didn't do either of them any good.

            "This is Madeleine, the Captain's daughter," Archer introduced, attempting to show their guests as much hospitality as he could. They had, after all, just saved them a possibly fruitless two-week detour to the Guarini system.

            "Ma'am," Trip nodded. She smiled politely, looking him over like she was taking notes to share with her friends later.

            "Captain Archelus has just sold us three plasma injectors," Archer announced with a broad smile. "Just wants to know where you'd like them."

            "Hot d—n, I could kiss you!" Trip exclaimed, exhausted but ecstatic. Archelus's eyebrows shot up. "Or, you—" Trip sputtered, indicating Madeleine, as he tried to remedy the situation. "Or no one, really. Over here would be great," he finally ended painfully, pointing to a corner near the open injector assembly.

            "He's been working hard lately," Archer commented dryly to Archelus.

            "Happens all the time," the Venkii captain told him smoothly. "Madeleine?"

            "Ready to transport," the young woman said to no one in particular. Three columns of sparkle appeared in the corner Trip had designated, solidifying into three new plasma injectors. A moment later the box of data chips Madeleine held vanished in a similar manner. Archer made note of these events and decided to think them over more later.

            Trip jogged to the injectors, no doubt eager to excuse himself from the group, and scanned them quickly. "They look beautiful, Captain," he confirmed over his shoulder. "You! You got that prepped?" he asked brusquely of a nearby crewman. "Then let's get this thing in!"

            "Don't worry, Captain," Archelus added to Archer, "we try to always stick around and make sure our goods are satisfactory. We'll stay nearby until you've got your warp field working."

            "Thank you," was all Archer could say to him. "We certainly appreciate all your help."

            "Think nothing of it. It's really the least—"

            Madeleine interrupted her father with a hand on his arm. "Three ships approaching," she announced, staring off above Archer's head. "Lovation raiders."

            "How soon?" Archelus asked her.

            "Two hours."

            The intercom on the wall whistled suddenly. " _Bridge to Archer_ ," T'Pol summoned.

            Still staring at his visitors, Archer moved to the comm and hit the button. "Archer here."

            " _Three ships on long-range scanners, sir_ ," the First Officer reported. " _They match the configuration of the vessel that attacked us earlier._ "

            "When will they get here?"

            " _Approximately two-point-oh-seven hours, Captain_."

            Archer spun around to face his Chief Engineer's direction. "Trip!" The younger man looked up. "We've got company." From his Captain's expression Trip knew he wasn't referring to the Venkii. "How long until we can get underway?"

            "Two hours, more or less," Trip estimated.

            "You've got less." He nodded his understanding and redoubled his repair efforts.

            Still thinking, Archer slowly turned back to the Venkii. Archelus gave him a moment, then cut in deftly, "We'd best get back to our own vessel, Captain. But as I said we will stay in the area until you're up and running."

            "Yes, thank you very much," Archer replied quickly, pulling his mind back to the transaction he had just completed. "Let me walk you back to your shuttle."

            Archelus held up a hand to forestall him. "Not necessary, Captain. I assume you have a lot to do at the moment. Keep in touch."

            "We will," Archer promised.

 

            "Trip!" Archer demanded from the Bridge. "Can you give me warp speed?"

            " _Almost, Captain_ ," Trip assured him, which was not what Archer wanted to hear. " _Five more minutes!_ "

            "The ships are closing," T'Pol reported calmly from her station.

            "You don't _have_ five more minutes!" Archer pointed out to his Chief Engineer.

            " _We turn this thing on before all the circuits are connected, this ship'll pop like a firecracker!_ " Trip shot back.

            Well. We couldn't have that. "Lock weapons on them, Mr. Reed," Archer ordered. "But don't be the first to fire."

            Reed frowned from his console. "They're moving too fast, sir. I can't stay locked on all of them."

            The little silver ships buzzed about _Enterprise_ like flies. "Evasive maneuvers, Mr. Mayweather," Archer told the helmsman. "Keep them off guard. Hoshi?"

            The Communications Officer shook her head. "They're still not responding to hails, sir."

            "Trip?"

            " _Two more minutes!_ "

            "They're charging weapons," Malcolm announced.

            Jon braced himself as the ship shuddered under the force of the shot. "Return fire," he snapped. "Try to just disable them."

            Malcolm looked as though he weren't going to try very _hard_. "Shuttles are breaking off from the Venkii ship," T'Pol stated, glancing between her sensors and the viewscreen.

            Half a dozen small black pods detached themselves from the lumpy black mass and began swarming around the raiders' ships just as they swarmed _Enterprise_. "They're exchanging fire," Malcolm noted, somewhat unnecessarily as they could all watch it happen in front of them. Beams of yellow energy pulsed from the raiders' ships and seemed to cause no damage to the Venkii shuttles—it was almost as if the smaller ships absorbed the energy, the only evidence they'd been hit at all a flickering in their protective shields. They fired upon the raiders' ships in return, sending sparks flying.

            "Help them out a little, Malcolm," Jon suggested.

            "I don't think they need our help, but..." A few well-placed shots from the phase cannons scorched the tail feathers of the raiders' ships.

            " _You've got warp!_ " Trip suddenly shouted over the comm.

            "Two of the ships are retreating," T'Pol informed them. "They appear to have taken substantial damage." The Venkii pods kept firing on the third one, until it stopped maneuvering and bobbled helplessly in space. "The third ship has been disabled."

            "What are they doing?" Archer asked aloud. Wide beams of blue energy emanated from the six pods, enveloping the raiders' ship, and began towing it towards the main vessel.

            "They appear to have caught the ship in a tractor beam of some kind," T'Pol noted.

            " _Hey!_ " Trip yelled into the comm. " _You guys want warp speed or what?!_ "

            "Um..." Archer leaned toward the speaker a bit guiltily. "Not right now. Thanks, though, Trip." Muffled swearing floated over the comm before Trip cut it off.

            A large hatch of some kind opened in the belly of the Venkii ship and the little pods sailed in, the raider ship still firmly in their grasp. A moment later the hatch closed, reminding Jon very strongly of an ugly deep-sea dwelling fish swallowing its prey.

            Archer shook his head and tried to focus on higher priorities. "How much damage did we take, Malcolm?"

            "Not much, sir," the Tactical Officer reported. "No injuries."

            "How about the Venkii shuttles?"

            Reed shrugged. "It didn't _look_ like they took any, sir. But we can't really be sure, with their energy shields."

            Archer turned towards Hoshi. "Hail the—"

            "They're hailing _us_ , sir," she interrupted. Archer nodded and faced the viewscreen.

            " _Everything alright over there, Captain?_ " Archelus asked, concerned.

            "Just fine," Archer assured him. "Thanks, again, for your assistance." Jon decided he had better just get used to thanking these people repeatedly.

            " _Actually, I must thank_ you," Archelus countered. " _We've been trying to get our hands on one of those raider ships for years. They don't usually try to attack us, you see_."

            Must be nice. "What are you going to do with the crew?" Jon tried not to sound judgmental, seeing as how Archelus had just saved his ship twice in one day.

            The Venkii captain smirked a bit. " _We'll let them go somewhere, Captain. Someplace inhabited, nearby. We're going to spend a_ long _time examining their ship, though_." He seemed to relish the prospect. " _You got your warp drive fixed?_ "

            Archer squirmed a little as he thought of Trip down in Engineering, bending the laws of physics to get the engines fixed by the deadline that was then thrown out. "I believe so."

            " _Well, if you have any problems with those injectors, let us know_ ," Archelus insisted. " _We stand by our goods, after all. If there's nothing else we can do for you..._ "

            "I'm sure you need to meet your... the rest of your ship," Jon agreed.

            " _Until we meet again, Captain_ ," Archelus finished cheerfully. " _Safe travel_."

            "Safe travel."


End file.
